


Netflix and Chill

by theladyscribe



Series: Hockey WIP Amnesty [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Escorts, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, netflix and no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Special request: Netflix and chill. It was an odd request for an escort of Olli's caliber, but the man was paying top dollar for what was likely to be a movie and a blowjob. There were worse ways to spend an evening.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Olli Maatta
Series: Hockey WIP Amnesty [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/814878
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> This started as a "100 words of hookers" or maybe "100 words of Netflix and chill" on FFA, and I had good intentions of writing an epic hooker AU, I swear. Regardless, this would not have happened at all if not for Snick, and so this is for her.

"Two seventeen Windsor, you said?" Schultz glanced back at Olli from the driver's seat.

"Yeah," Olli answered, taking one last opportunity to review the dossier for his client. _Special request: Netflix and chill_. It was an odd request for an escort of Olli's caliber, but the man was paying top dollar for what was likely to be a movie and a blowjob. There were worse ways to spend an evening.

"Here we are," Schultz said. The gate was already open, and Schultz pulled into the brick driveway. The house was one of the smaller ones on the block, though in this neighborhood, that meant it probably only had five bedrooms and one kitchen instead of the usual eight and two.

The car came to a stop by the front door. "Three hours, Mr. Maätta?"

"Three and a half," Olli corrected. "First timer's special."

"Ah. See you at nine-thirty sharp."

"Thanks, Schultz," Olli said, opening the door and stepping out of the car. Schultz pulled away and carefully exited the driveway.

The front door opened a fraction as Olli reached the top stair. "Can I help you?" asked a voice, male. Olli could only see part of him: a shoulder, a hip, half of a face.

"I'm here for an appointment," Olli said. "I'm supposed to meet a Mr. Sittler. Darryl Sittler?"

The man swore and stepped back, letting the door open more widely and giving Olli his first glimpse of his full face. He was handsome, young, with dark hair and dark eyes, and a stormy expression, though it didn't seem directed at Olli. Olli recognized him instantly; how could he not, when the man's face was plastered on billboards and street lamp signs all over town.

"That's not my name," said Sidney Crosby, "but I have a feeling you're here for me. Come inside, no sense in sorting this out on the front porch."

Olli followed Crosby into his house, slipping out of his shoes at the vestibule when asked before being led down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Have a seat," Crosby said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Olli said, discomfited. This was outside the normal bounds of his job. Usually, people knew he was coming, even if they were using a pseudonym. Usually, they didn't look irritated by his presence. Usually, they weren't local celebrities.

"You said you had an appointment," Crosby said, coming to sit across from him at the bar top. "What kind of an appointment?"

Olli took a breath. "I work for Fleur-de-Lis. We're an escort and modeling service."

"I'm going to kill him," Crosby muttered to himself, rubbing at his eyes. "Were you given any specifications?"

"The log included a request for 'Netflix and chill'?" Olli said, unsure what else to say.

Crosby barked a laugh into his hands. "That fucker. I'm definitely killing him slowly." To Olli, he said, "Look, I know you came here expecting to screw somebody, but you're just a pawn in a prank war that's clearly gone too far. I'm sorry for that, and I promise I'll deal with it. Is there someone you can call to pick you up, or can I call you a cab?"

"My driver won't be back for another…" he glanced at his watch "...three hours and twenty minutes. We have a strict emergency-only policy." He didn't mention the fact that he had no phone with him, only a panic button, which would send an alert to Schultz and the Fleur-de-Lis security team. It seemed like the sort of thing that might worry Crosby unnecessarily. Olli had been working for Fleur-de-Lis for three years now, and he'd never needed the panic button.

"Oh. Well, in that case." A sly smile spread across Crosby's face. "I do have Netflix, though I've been told that I have no chill."

"You know this isn't what 'Netflix and chill' means, right?" Olli said as Sidney Crosby (Sidney fucking Crosby, he still couldn't quite believe it) set a bowl of popcorn between them.

"It doesn't?" Crosby asked, eyebrows raised innocently as he settled on the couch. He held the pose for half a second before sighing. "You said your car service won't be back for a couple hours, yeah?"

"Yeah..." Olli could technically end things early, but his pay would be cut accordingly. He couldn't really afford that.

Crosby shrugged. "We might as well watch something, then." He grinned, and Olli wondered what it might be like to kiss that smile. "I hope you like war movies."

Sid knew it was a bad idea before he even entertained it, but that didn’t stop him from pocketing the card Olli (if that was even his real name) had handed him when he first arrived at the door. Sid wasn’t in the business of paying for sex, nor in the business of buying friends. But, well, Olli had been nice to hang out with, and he was easy on the eyes. (Credit to Flower and Tanger, they knew Sid’s taste.) And he looked like he could use the money, or at least a good meal. And Sid could do that. He liked to cook for people.

It’d be kind of like dating someone, but without the emotional strings or the long term demands of being in a relationship. Sid could arrange everything so it fit with his busy schedule and neither party would be disappointed when the season really picked up and he wasn’t available. It was the perfect setup.

Sid pulled the card out of his pocket and picked up his phone.

"Second time this week, isn't it?" Schultz said as they pull up to Crosby's gate. "This guy must like you."

"Yeah," Olli said. He put one foot out of the car before turning back to Schultz. "It's a four hour appointment, so I'll see you at ten."

"On the dot," Schultz assured him. "You have my number if you need anything."

"Of course." Olli climbed out and let the car pull away before walking to the intercom. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Schultz was gone before keying in the code Sid had given him. He wasn't supposed to have people's security codes or phone numbers, but what the company didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Sid was waiting at the door when he walked up the porch. "Hey," he said with a smile. "I've got the pizza keeping warm in the oven and Ozark cued up on Netflix."

Olli smiled back as Sid let him in the house. "Sounds good. I'm starving, where's the pizza?"


End file.
